12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of key events in the 12 Monkeys universe. Original Timeline 1955 * Jonathan Foster is born 1958 * Leland Goines is born 1980 * Cassandra Railly is born 1985 * Jennifer Goines is born * Annapurna Remains discovered 1987 * Leland Goines meets with Nakano at the White Dragon in Tokyo to purchase the Annapurna Remains. * Jose Rame and James Cole arrive from 2043 in Tokyo. * James Cole confronts Leland Goines about the Army of the 12 Monkeys. * Ramse and Cole engage in a fight and Cole is grievously injured. * Cole splinters away. Ramse is taken into police custody and placed in jail. 1988 * Ramse begins to spar with inmates in prison. He also receives a letter from Olivia. 1990 * Ramse continues to receive contact from Olivia and begins learning from great philosophers through books. 1992 * Ramse continues to practice his newfound learnings. 1995 * Ramse is released from prison. He meets with the Army of the 12 Monkeys and is recruited into their fold. * Using his knowledge of the future, Ramse helps the 12 Monkeys amass huge wealth. 2006 * En route to 2015, Cole accidentally arrives in North Korea. He is taken into custody but is soon slingshot to safety. 2011 * Ramse, under the alias of Ethan Seki, encourages investment in the Markridge Group. * Jennifer Goines enters the Night Room for the first time. 2013 * The 12 Monkeys invade Markridge looking for the Night Room. They kill all but one of Jennifer's colleagues and frame her for their deaths. Jennifer is incarcerated at J.D. Peoples Mental Hospital. * Cassandra Railly is abducted by James Cole. He requests information about "Leland Frost," but Cassie does not know who this is. * Cole scratches Cassie's watch to prove he is from the future. * Cole, realizing he is in the wrong year, requests for Cassie to meet him in two years at the John Adams Hotel. * In the months following her abduction, Cassie tries to prepare for the coming virus and is slowly shunned by the medical community. 2014 * A viral outbreak in Haiti is set off by the Army of the 12 Monkeys to draw Henri Touissant out. * Cassie believes this to be the virus Cole warned her about and immediately flies to Haiti. * James Cole splinters to 2014 to meet with Henri Touissant and gain information about the Night Room. After learning about how to identify the Night Room, Cole kills Henri to protect the information from the 12 Monkeys. * Cassie's overreaction to the outbreak further damages her reputation. She soon stops practicing medicine. * Markridge Group takes a deal with the CIA that will ultimately develop in Operation: Troy. 2015 January-July * Cole and Cassie reunite at the John Adams Hotel. * The two locate Leland Goines. Cole kills Goines but is not erased. He hears of the Army of the 12 Monkeys before Goines is killed and returns to 2043 with a new lead. * Cole learns of Jennifer Goines and enters JD Peoples Mental Hospital to find out more information. She tells him about the existence, but not location, of the Night Room. July * Cole and Cassie find the Night Room They confront the 12 Monkeys and destroy the virus. Cassie is abducted. * Cole and Aaron pursue the 12 Monkeys to a greenhouse where they save Cassie. * Cassie is drugged and sees visions of the Red Forest and The Witness. * Operation: Troy is initiated to killed Adam Wexler. The compound is bombed and Cole is seemingly erased. In actuality, he splinters to 2017. July-November * Cole ultimately returns, shocking Cassie and Aaron. * Cole and Cassie track down Oliver Peters. They find his journal, which points them to the White Dragon in Tokyo, 1987. * The 12 Monkeys find Jennifer. Olivia speaks to Jennifer about being a daughter. * Olivia begins exerting influence on Senator Royce. * Project Spearhead is developed. * Cole is slingshot to 2015 from 1987. He is dying from his encounter with Ramse. Cassie recruits Jones to help save him. * Cassie and Jones find the 2015 child Cole and his father. * Cole injects himself with blood from his younger self, causing a paradox that destroys the bookstore. * Matthew Cole is shot and killed by the 12 Monkeys. * Young James Cole is brought to the orphanage and meets Young Ramse. * Jennifer Goines hostilely takes over Markridge and becomes CEO. * Ramse funds Project Splinter, which results in the creation of the time travel machine. * Ramse, as Ethan Seki, is shot and killed in the lab he helped to finance. * The Messengers are born. * James Cole fades into oblivion, never to be heard from again. 2016 * Jennifer Goines deploys the virus in Manhattan on the day of the Chinese New Year. * The world slowly begins to succumb to the virus. 2017 * James Cole appears in Chechnya at the height of the plague. * Cole tracks down Cassie, who is working tirelessly at the CDC headquarters. * The West VII Quarantine Zone is established. * Cassie dies in Cole's arms. She gives him a note with Jones's address on it to help her 2015 self locate Jones when Cole returns from Tokyo and is dying. 2033 * Jones leaves Spearhead for Project Splinter 2039 * Ramse leaves Elena, who is pregnant with Sam. 2041 * Cole and Ramse are captured by Project Splinter. Cole is recruited to save the world. 2043 * Cole makes his first time jump. * The team begins digging into the 12 Monkeys. * Raritan National Laboratory is invaded by West VII, but they are defeated. * Jones attacks Spearhead and steals their DARPA core. * Ramse meets his son. * Ramse travels back in time to 1987 and Cole follows. * Cole's tether breaks. He will never return to 2043. * The Messengers invade the facility with assistance from Deacon. Alternate Timeline 2015 * After splintering away from the Night Room, Cole is unable to save Cassie and she dies. * Operation: Troy goes off without any intervention from Cassie, releasing the plague a year early. 2043 * Cole returns to a different future than the one he remembers. In it, West VII has control over the facility. He heads back to 2015 before he splintered away from the Night Room. He intends to save Cassie. If he is successful, he will restore the Original Timeline. Third Timeline 1955- November 2015 * All events are the same. November 2015 * Ramse is shot by Cassie. Cassie is in turn shot as well. Cole sends Cassie to the future to be saved by Jones. Cole chooses to save Ramse's life, changing the future. 2016 * Cole and Ramse are on the run from the 12 Monkeys, who wish to kill them and restore balance to the timeline. * They track Jennifer Goines to Manhattan as she is about to release the virus. * Cassie arrives from 2044 with the intention to kill Jennifer to stop the plague. 2043 * The Messengers invade the facility and are defeated by Cassie, Jones, and Deacon. Six Messengers, however, utilize the time machine and go to an unknown point, or points, in time. * The time machine is badly damaged. 2044 * Cassie travels to 2016 to stop Jennifer from releasing the plague. Fourth Timeline Final Timeline Having saved time by sacrificing himself, there is technically no James Cole. The Cole from the preceding timelines is saved by being splintered into an alternate timeline where the show's events did not occur and he does not really exist. He and Cassie live happily here. The Jones' are alive and united. Etc. References ---- Category:Content